


Rumplestiltskin the Hero

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Excalibur, Fan Art, Gen, Hero of the Ogre’s War, Rumple's Heart, Sacrifice, The Guardian - Freeform, The Purest Hero, The Saviour, The Saviour's Wand, The Sword in the Stone, The True Hero, The rightful king of England - or Storybrooke, the Dark One dagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: The many faces of Hero Rumple...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Rumplestiltskin the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This started as the Saviour wand choosing Rumple in his shop. Then that turned into Excalibur recognising him as a True Hero. Until it became Rumple, in a way, becoming the Guardian who laid the Darkness to rest by giving his life (for a second time). Not forgetting where he began; the Hero of the Ogre's War.

**Hero of the Ogre's War:**

****

_He created a truce in the Ogres War. He walked into the field of battle, and he made it stop. He led the children home... It was like a miracle._

**The Saviour:**

_However, it is the fate of every Saviour to be killed by a villain in the end._

__

**The True Hero: The Purest Who's Ever Lived:** _  
_

_Only the kingdom's true ruler posses the strength to free Excalibur from its stone._

**The Guardian:**

_A hero pure of heart... Someone incorruptible by evil, willing to sacrifice._

**Author's Note:**

> I've excluded Sir Rumplestiltskin from Heroes and Villains by Isaac Heller as he's not real.


End file.
